


VII. Know Thy Lover

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship, Kinks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-13
Updated: 2006-08-13
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Immediate follow up on Know Thyself. Seventh in the Trust Series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Title:** Know Thy Lover – VII. Trust Series  
 **Author:** Shorts   
**Pairings/Character:** Dean/Sam  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Category:** Slash  
 **Word Count:** 2,626  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Note** Indulging myself again with the boys and their kinks. *g* Light on plot _(blocking the sight of the bulge under the rug where I hid it)_ and heavy on sex. This continues from Know Thyself. Seventh in the Trust Series.

KNOW THY LOVER  
By Shorts

Dean slammed the motel door closed, his eyes dark and shiny as he tracked Sam striding across the room toward the table and his laptop. Unbelievable. Sam was actually sitting down as though nothing had happened on the ride back here.

Aware of Dean’s predatory stance, Sam was thoroughly enjoying himself. It wasn’t often he could get the upper hand on his big brother, but when he did, he intended to milk it for all it was worth. Tilting the screen of his laptop open, he carefully kept his eyes focused on it while watching Dean with his peripheral vision.

Taking a step toward him, Dean hesitated. His instincts kicked in and his eyes narrowed with suspicion. Something wasn’t quite right with Sam’s studied pose. The telling factor was the fact he still wore his leather jacket instead of changing into a shirt. Altering his course, he headed toward the bathroom. “Unlike you, I didn’t have a chance to wash up.”

Sam stared after Dean’s retreating back. He tapped his finger on the hard wood of the table determined to stay where he was and not follow Dean. Easier said than done.

Standing under the hot spray, Dean honestly expected Sam to come barging into the shower with him. Rinsing the shampoo out of his hair, he picked up the soap and started to run it over his slick skin. The sharp edge of need had eased and he resisted the lure the soap provided as a smooth glide for his hand.

For a brief moment, Sam pictured Dean taking matters into his own hand, but quickly dismissed it. Dean was driven to even the score and finding release tucked away without the satisfaction of Sam knowing would defeat the purpose. He angled his chair and laptop to achieve a clear view of Dean when he reemerged from the bathroom without obviously watching for him.

Toweled off, Dean quietly stepped into the room. After a quick scan, nothing seemed out of place. Sam was intent on his laptop, bent over to get a closer look at whatever had his attention. What caused him to come up short was his leather jacket was hung on the back of the other chair. It seemed Sam had changed his mind on playing, but that didn’t mean he had to.

Pretending to be absorbed in some website about ancient gods, Sam’s mouth twitched at Dean’s reaction. He could practically read his mind when he finally noticed he had removed Dean’s jacket, an act that was harder than it should have been.

Adjusting the towel around his waist, Dean approached the table with the intention of rattling Sam’s cage. “I was thinking of finding a bar and hustling a couple games of pool or whatever promising prospects that might show up. You want to come?”

Sam’s heart gave a skip. This he hadn’t planned on. It never bothered him the way Dean prowled around women, but he would be damned if someone else benefited by being the focus of Dean’s attention tonight. When Dean turned to collect clothes, he moved to stand behind him, slipping his arms around him and pulling him back against his bare chest. “Later.”

A smile graced Dean’s lips as he leaned back and bent his head forward, exposing his neck. Warm hands rubbed down his stomach and over the damp towel, discovering his ready erection.

“You shit,” chuckled Sam, nuzzling Dean’s damp hair behind his ear. The realization that Dean was still hard brought it home that he had not intended on seeking out other means that might take hours to achieve.

Twisting around, Dean faced him and captured his mouth in a demanding kiss. He reveled in the surprise gasp beneath his lips and darted his tongue inside, teasing with silent promises. Sliding his hands beneath the waistband of the sweats Sam still wore, he firmly cupped the smooth curve of his ass and pulled him tight against him, grounding their erections together.

Sam was lost under Dean’s intense assault. He was barely aware of Dean slowly pushing down his sweats as he nipped and kissed along his neck to the shallow hollow of his throat. When the warmth of Dean’s breath blew over his twitching cock, his hands tightened their hold on his shoulders. “Dean . . . , wait."

On his knees, Dean gazed up into the spellbound look on Sam’s face. He followed Sam’s gentle tugging and stood, eager to discover what Sam had in mind.

Tugging loose the towel around Dean’s hips, Sam pivoted, guiding them onto the bed and straddling him. Leaning forward, he retrieved the condom and lube he had placed beneath the pillow while Dean had been in the shower. He had also used that time to prepare himself for what he had planned. Eyes locked on each other, Sam rolled the condom down on Dean and applied the lube to his entire length.

Dean clenched his teeth at the teasing sensation of Sam’s long fingers playing with him and he reached for the discarded tube to see to Sam.

Stretching, Sam snagged Dean’s jacket off the back of the chair. The heavy weight of the jacket caused him to shiver from the feel and scent surrounding him.

“I swear, Sam, I wonder if it’s me or the jacket you love,” smirked Dean, watching the blissful expression on Sam’s face as he breathed deep.

“You still don’t get it, do you?” asked Sam, blanketing Dean by lying on him. “It’s more than just a leather jacket. It’s a part of you.” He rubbed himself against him, the pleasurable friction causing them both to groan.

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam and started to sit up and roll them.

“Uh uh,” said Sam, pushing Dean back down. “Just like this.” He rose to his knees above Dean and reached back. He braced himself with his other hand on Dean’s chest and guided him toward his center.

“Sam?” Dean’s eyebrows rose in surprise at the implications of what Sam had been doing while he showered. His heart skipped several beats realizing this would be the first time he would actually get to watch Sam’s face as he fucked him.

Biting his lip, Sam eased back and down, grimacing as Dean started to penetrate him.

Instantly Dean’s hands grabbed Sam’s hips, stopping him. “This might not be such a good idea.” As much as he wanted this, it was not worth causing Sam undo pain.

“It’s okay,” assured Sam, trying to relax Dean’s iron hold on him. He evidently hadn’t stretched himself well enough, but he wasn’t going to say a word about it. Otherwise, he’d find himself lost to Dean’s talented hands and lose whatever control he would have this way. “Really.”

Dean reluctantly eased his hold on him, watching him closely.

No longer having to steady Dean’s hard cock, Sam once again eased back. He twined his hand with Dean’s to keep him from trying to protect him needlessly. It amazed him how sometimes Dean craved pain from him, but balked at the idea if it happened the other way around, even if it was accidental. Gradually, he moved up and down until he was finally flush against Dean, with him deep inside.

The slow, torturous engulfment of his cock had Dean straining not to move, his breathing shallow and controlled. The last push by Sam to take him fully inside had him holding his breath and he finally released it in a deep, long sigh. “Okay?”

Sam nodded. “Give me a minute.” Dean was large to begin with, but he felt even bigger, stretching him wide and filling him deep.

Swallowing, Dean bent his knees to support Sam behind his back and he noticed Sam’s erection had softened slightly during the act of impaling himself. Gently he skated his hands up Sam’s thighs and under the jacket to caress along his sides. Watching the tension ease from Sam’s face he slowly moved to his chest and then back down his stomach.

Dropping his head back as Dean encircled him, Sam hardened under his experienced touch and pulled the leather jacket tightly around him. His hips moved slightly with the firm slide of Dean’s fist.

“Uh, Sam?” said Dean, the need to move growing harder and harder to deny. The teasing shifts of Sam’s hips made it difficult not to roll them over until Sam was lying beneath him. For Sam to willingly take this position was not for him to fuck around with.

Opening his eyes enough to gaze down at Dean, Sam saw the strained look on his brother’s face. He realized that Dean was holding back for him and using his legs, lifted himself up. Chills snaked down his spine as Dean slid partially out. “Move.”

The restraint Dean had been clinging to like an iron fist broke and he gripped Sam’s hips tightly, steadying him as he bucked upward as Sam came back down. With each thrust upward, a small grunt escaped him. The build up since the car was peaking and Dean was helpless to control it.

Replacing Dean’s hand with his own, Sam stroked himself as strong fingers dug in his hips, matching the force of Dean thrusts upward. The mixture of pleasure and pain sent confusing signals through every nerve ending in his body and he found himself trying to escape it and embrace it at the same time. Dean had always worked up to unleashing his desire in the past, but this time Sam had succeeded in pushing a serious combination of buttons to push him into losing control while physically fucking him. The need for release built up with each pass of Dean’s cock over his prostate, it increased with intensity and a deep groan escaped as Dean rammed home with every push. 

Clenching his teeth, Dean forced his eyes to remain open and watched as Sam’s eyes fluttered closed as he neared coming. Sam’s inner muscles spasmed around his cock, gripping him tightly as he continued to force his way deep inside with each thrust. 

“Dean!” Sam’s voice was deep and hoarse, his face contorted into a grimace as he bent forward. His orgasm ripped through him and he spilled his seed over his hand and onto Dean’s stomach and chest. He trembled as Dean continued to punish his prostate as he strove toward his own climax.

The combination of seeing Sam come, feeling him come and hearing him cry out, tumbled Dean over the edge. He arched, lifting Sam bodily upward as he pulsed in time with the tight, throbbing, velvet glove surrounding his cock. Sensation rolled over him in waves, consuming him to his soul.

Aching in places he didn’t even know he had, Sam collapsed on Dean as they dropped back onto the bed. Warm, rough calloused hands rubbed in soothing circles over his back as they both gasped in air. He buried his face in the crook of Dean’s neck as Dean gradually softened and slipped free, sending a jolt of pain from his center to his twitching, spent cock. 

Dean slid his hands beneath the leather jacket and held Sam close, working the tense muscles of Sam’s back. The thought he might have seriously hurt Sam tore at him, and he could feel himself starting to shake. No wonder Sam had trouble when he came to him to fulfill his need for reconnecting. The thrill of completely letting go, regardless of the consequences to your partner had an alluring appeal that scared him and went along with the guilt of hurting the one person he cared for most in the world.

Slipping his hands beneath Dean, Sam hugged him tight, feeling completely surrounded by him as the leather jacket trapped the combination of their heat and scent. He finally understood when Dean came to him when the horror of what they did started to overtake him, no wonder he described it as reconnecting. He felt humbled and alive at the same time.

With slow, measured movements, Sam rolled off Dean.

“Sam?” Dean sat up, brushing Sam’s bangs away from his face. Sam looked at him with the sweetest smile. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” answered Sam, trying to remove Dean’s jacket, but not succeeding.

“I’ll get it,” said Dean, easing the jacket off and tossing it in the general direction of the chair. He quickly removed the used condom and disposed of it in the bedside trashcan before hurrying to the bathroom for a cool, wet washcloth.

Sam curled on his side, wanting nothing more than to have Dean next to him as he drifted off to sleep. Cold wetness had him jerking in surprise. “Shit!”

“Sorry, but this will help,” said Dean, frowning at the angry redness around Sam’s center. He lightly pressed the cold compress against the irritated skin with one hand and slid beside Sam, gently pulling him close.

“Stop it,” yawned Sam. “You gave me exactly what I wanted, so stop beating yourself up about it.”

“Somehow I don’t think you really meant for it to go that far,” said Dean, placing a kiss on Sam’s forehead.

It was true he hadn’t planned on how rough it got, but it helped him to understand Dean better. “I’m fine, just tired.”

Dean nodded and untangled himself from Sam’s embrace. “I’ll be right back.” He checked the locks on the door and window and turned off the lights.

Despite the low throbbing of his backside, Sam slept soundly in Dean’s arms.

The next morning, Sam woke before Dean and made his way to the bathroom. He was sore, but not as bad as he had expected. It wasn’t until he was in the shower that he noticed the bruising on his hips from Dean’s fingers. Funny he hadn’t noticed it at the time, but he knew if Dean saw it, he would flip.

The shower curtain parted and Dean silently stepped into the tub with him. Sam moved his hands to hide the marks on his pale skin as he leaned back into Dean’s embrace. This was also a part of the ritual, it didn’t matter their roles had been reversed.

Washing Sam’s smooth skin, Dean carefully checked him, testing the hot, swollen entrance with a questing finger.

Sam hissed and jerked away from the intruding touch, his cock twitching to life on its own.

Tightening his hold, Dean reached around Sam and took him in hand, stroking him to hardness. Pressing his hips forward, he rubbed his own hardness against him until they both came.

Wordlessly, they dried off and Dean’s eyes narrowed as he glimpsed the bluish marks on Sam’s hipbones. “Fuck, Sam.”

Looking down at himself, he traced the imprint of Dean’s fingers. “It’s okay, they don’t even hurt.”

“That’s not the point,” snapped Dean, angry with himself.

“Stop,” said Sam, reaching out and gripping Dean on the back of his neck. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“But . . . ,” started Dean, his eyes transfixed at the evidence of what he did.

“You can’t have it both ways, Dean,” interrupted Sam. “If I can’t feel guilty, neither can you.”

Locking eyes with Sam, Dean struggled to find a way this was different, but came up empty.

“Now then,” said Sam, a small smile playing his lips. “I’m going to stretch out on the bed and channel surf, while you go get us something to eat.” He made his way into the bedroom and carefully climbed back into bed.

Following him, Dean hovered until Sam was settled before dressing. He was opening the door when Sam stopped him.

“Try and remember to get extra syrup when you order my pancakes,” grinned Sam, knowing how much Dean hated the fast food pancakes they served and turned on the TV.


End file.
